<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cephalalgia by Ataliaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984133">cephalalgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliaf/pseuds/Ataliaf'>Ataliaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Genius (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Pain, Gen, agatha deserved better than that., the terrible things barry did to his niece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliaf/pseuds/Ataliaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>agatha clay hurts, and has for as long as she can remember.<br/>Agatha Heterodyne realizes she hasn't hurt for a long long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Clay | Punch/Lilith Clay | Judy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cephalalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agatha Clay hurts. She has since she was six years old. There is something to be said about this, and it is that it desensitizes you to yourself very quickly. She tries to take her time writing down measurements, so as to avoid becoming <i>excited</i>, but all that ends up with is a half-salvaged machine, no measurements, an explosion, and a migraine. She is yelled at, and cries. She tries to write quickly, so as to avoid getting distracted, and all that ends up with is a ruined page of results, a pen that was <i>majorly improved</i>, at least theoretically, before it exploded, and a migraine. She is yelled at, and cries. Agatha hurts. <br/>




</p><p>Agatha Heterodyne has not had a headache in quite some time. She's reminded her of her locket's true use, that being suppressing her Spark, rather than her <i>evil, manipulative</i><b> witch</b><i> of a mother.</i> The dampening effect only used one method to stop her from Sparking, namely intense and immediate pain. Agatha's anger is unmatched. How <i>dare</i> her <i>absent, useless</i> <b>excuse of an uncle</b> do this to her. If he comes back there will be very little to stop her. She wishes Adam and Lillith were with her, if only so she could scream at them about her <i>years</i> of wasted potential and preventable pain. Agatha is hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually kind of hate Barry for leaving his 6-year-old niece with a prod to hurt her whenever she tries to think, and it being "intended to be temporary" is literally not an excuse when it took 12 years to be taken off. That's so much time to train somebody into accepting pain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>